Episode 6.03: Bloom
by The Powers That Be
Summary: While Buffy (Sarah Michelle Gellar) adjusts to her recent resurrection, old friend Pike (special guest star Luke Perry) arrives, bringing trouble for the Slayer in more ways than one. Meanwhile, an ancient evil seeks help from an unlikely source.


Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Summer Script Challenge  
The Powers that Be Pro Temporae  
Episode 6.03: Bloom  
By DigiJoss Whedon (Digitalis), Carl Aminelluvsworth (AminalLuv), SWSteve DeKnight (SWS)  
  
  
Tara (VO)  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer...  
  
From Checkpoint:  
  
BUFFY  
(re: The Council)  
Can they really do the stuff they  
threatened to do?   
  
GILES  
In a hot second.  
Poncy buggers.  
  
  
From The Gift:  
  
Buffy turns to Dawn  
  
DAWN  
Buffy... no ...  
  
BUFFY  
Dawnie... I have to -  
  
She kisses Dawn goodbye and runs to the end of the platform. She swan dives out and lands in the ball of energy.  
  
CLOSE ON: Buffy's face as she writhes in agony.  
  
CUT TO: Focus on Buffy's gravestone...  
  
BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS  
1981-2001  
BELOVED SISTER, DEVOTED FRIEND  
SHE SAVED THE WORLD  
A LOT  
From On Edge:  
  
DARIUS  
(loud)  
The Slayer is dead and there won't be  
another! The curse that she was on  
our kind is no more!  
  
Cheers erupt from the gathered crowd.  
  
DARIUS  
I have word that our almighty Grandmother  
is rising again. This triumph belongs to  
her alone. She will rule us and this world  
that belongs to us again! Now come!   
We must prepare for her return!  
  
From Waiting for the Sun:  
  
Angel, Spike and Xander examine the ring found on the cut off hand from the vampire in the cemetery.  
  
ANGEL  
The Mark of Lillith.  
  
Cut to:  
WILLOW  
(eyes turned black)  
WAIT!  
  
Willow thrusts her fists into both Angel and Spike's chests and begins to chant. A glow of energy surrounds her and flies from her, and through Dawn towards the flame. They all scream in pain. The room erupts with light then everything goes dark again. The flame is gone.  
  
ANYA  
(pointing)  
Look…  
  
They all turn to see Buffy standing where the flame was. She's naked and looks confused. She's been standing for a while but her legs shake and she collapses into a heap on the floor…  
  
  
TEASER  
  
INTERIOR: DANK BAR - location unknown  
  
The camera pans to show the dismal quality of the bar. The seats are grimy, the carpet is threadbare. The clientele is not poor, but rather weathered and bedraggled.   
  
As the camera pans, it stops and focuses on the back of a dark haired woman and follows her as she makes her way through the bar. She's not dressed in anything particularly revealing, and not at all loud, but her attire is attention grabbing. All eyes follow her as it is her demeanour that holds attention, and conversations stop as she walks by.   
  
She stops at one booth, where a man, NIKOS, is animatedly talking to another woman. He glances over, and does the classic double take. The woman turns in profile and blows him a kiss. She smiles smugly and exits through the back door.  
  
Her name is LILLITH. She saunters off through the crowd and the NIKOS excuses himself and hurries after her, exiting cautiously the same way she did.  
  
EXTERIOR: DESERTED ALLEYWAY - night  
  
Lillith is standing under a lamp so that her features are all in shadows.  
  
NIKOS  
(boldly)  
You are the Butcher of Barbados.  
  
LILLITH  
(shrugging)  
I could be.   
What year were you referring to?  
  
NIKOS  
I have followed your   
trail of destruction through  
twenty seven countries!  
  
He pulls a curved knife from a shoulder holster and waves it as he speaks.  
  
NIKOS  
(cont'd)  
I have heard your name cursed in   
dozens of languages.  
  
He pulls out a stake from a hidden thigh holster.  
  
NIKOS  
(cont'd)  
I have seen the   
devastation you have   
wrought on thousands  
of families. Including   
what you did to -   
  
He stops short as Lillith begins walking away from him.  
  
NIKOS  
Hey! Where do you   
think you're going?  
  
CLOSE ON: Lillith's face as she smirks and continues to walk away.  
  
NIKOS  
(livid)  
Murderer! Coward!   
Face me and die with honour!  
  
Lillith turns and in the poor lighting, we see her eyes flash silver. With a feral grin she drops into a martial arts stance and waits for his attack.  
  
CLOSE ON: Nikos' face as he rushes Lillith, bellowing inarticulately and waving the knife above his head.  
  
The camera switches to Nikos' POV as he is running towards Lillith. As he comes within striking distance, she disappears. No special effects, she's just gone.  
  
CLOSE ON: Nikos' face as he looks around very confusedly. A hand comes into frame and taps him on the shoulder.   
  
The camera pulls out as he whirls around, we see Lillith plunging something into his stomach.  
  
Nikos looks at his empty knife hand and at his stomach. It was his knife that she stabbed him with. He looks at her in look of complete bewilderment and falls to his knees and then onto his face as he dies.  
  
LILLITH  
(disappointed)  
Promises, promises.  
  
BLACKOUT  
  
(opening credits)  
  
ACT ONE  
  
INTERIOR: BUFFY'S TRAINING ROOM - night  
  
Everyone is where they were in the end of the last episode. Buffy has just collapsed.   
  
Angel and Spike rush to her side(s). They look at each other over her and Angel gives Spike a dirty look as they are both trying to lift her up at the same time.  
  
Spike returns Angel's look with his classic "piss off" look. They both try to lift her up at the same time, but are still out of sync. Spike backs off.  
  
SPIKE  
(quietly so only   
Angel can hear)  
For her, not you.  
  
Angel shoots Spike a look as he places Buffy on the leather couch. He crouches down next to her.  
(NOTE: This is the same couch seen in "The Gift")  
  
Spike strides over to the couch and removes his duster. In an overly gallant gesture, he drapes it over the still naked Buffy and crouches next to her.  
  
CLOSE ON: Buffy's face as Spike reaches to stroke her cheek.  
  
ANGLE ON: Giles as he pushes through Angel and Spike and almost knocks them both over to kneel next to Buffy.  
  
SPIKE  
(indignant)  
Hey! Watch it here!  
  
Giles is holding Buffy's face in his hands.  
  
GILES  
Buffy? Buffy!   
Can you hear me?  
  
Buffy's eyes flutter open and from her POV, we see everyone staring down at her.   
  
The camera switches to Giles' POV as Buffy groans and ducks under Spike's coat until just her eyes are showing over the collar. Relaxing, she lets her head peek out again.  
  
BUFFY  
Ugh.   
  
GILES  
(worried)  
Can you talk?  
  
Buffy is silent, but she smiles.  
  
GILES  
(slowly)  
Can…you…understand…me?  
  
BUFFY  
(slowly, mocking)  
Yes…I…can.  
  
ANGLE ON: Dawn as she rushes to Buffy and despite the duster, engulfs her sister in a hug.  
  
BUFFY  
Dawn.   
  
DAWN  
(tears flowing)  
Buffy.  
  
The sisters hug and Dawn leans back, but still very close to Buffy.  
  
BUFFY  
Geesh! I've only been gone like, a day.   
You guys look like you haven't seen me in forever.  
  
WILLOW  
(quietly)  
Buffy! You've been gone for three months.  
  
BUFFY  
(Incredulously, in a   
"that's pretty cool" kind of way)  
Nah uh!  
  
ANGEL  
Time differs from dimension to dimension.  
When I went to hell,   
I was there for hundreds of years   
but here it was only a few months.   
The dimension Buffy went to must be the opposite;   
a day there is months to us.  
  
BUFFY  
Well consider this one happy Buffy   
to not have had to spend   
three months in that dimension.   
There were TWO hellgods,   
and they weren't gonna let me leave.   
Speaking of which,   
how did I get back here?   
I was told it was impossible.  
  
WILLOW  
I'd been doing research,  
trying to figure out   
how to bring you back to life   
without the rotting flesh-zombie thing.   
I know I wasn't exactly ethical gal,  
but we needed you.   
Then Cordelia had a vision,   
and we learned that you were alive.   
That changed everything,  
if you were alive,   
I could bring you back, the real you.   
Only one problem. No body.   
You're essence was alive   
in the other dimension,  
but your body was here,   
and that was dead.  
  
BUFFY  
But it looks like I've got a body,   
and it looks like my body.  
  
Buffy looks down at herself and realizes that while Spike's duster is covering her, it leaves little to the imagination.  
  
BUFFY  
(cont'd)  
My naked body.   
Isn't anybody gonna get me clothes?   
This isn't a peep show people!  
  
WILLOW  
(Chants a few inaudible words  
and a pair of navy blue sweats   
and a black tank appear)  
  
CORDELIA  
Cool! How'd you do that?  
  
WILLOW  
I brought Buffy here from another dimension,   
you don't think I can bring some   
clothing here from another building?  
  
CORDELIA  
Another building, like say, Saks?   
  
CLOSE ON: As Buffy and Dawn look at each other and both roll their eyes.  
  
CORDELIA  
(cont'd)  
Cause ya know we're not exactly   
raking in the cash fighting evil in LA,  
and some new clothing….  
  
BUFFY  
(Interrupting Cordelia's little rant)  
While the idea of stealing clothing   
using magic sounds fascinating,   
how 'bouts we all leave Buffy alone   
to get dressed and then you can finish   
telling me how you got me back here.  
  
GILES  
Are you going to be all right if we leave you?  
  
BUFFY  
(Sarcastically)  
Hmm, let me think about that.   
(smiling)  
Cause ya know, putting on clothing,   
pretty tricky business.  
  
Giles gives her a trying look and then smiles back.  
  
SPIKE  
Come on people, you heard the woman,   
pack it on outta here!  
  
The camera follows as everyone but Dawn leaves the training room through the door that leads into the shop so that Buffy can get dressed.   
  
BUFFY  
(O.S.)  
You all thought I was dead?  
  
CLOSE ON: Dawn facing the other direction as she answers Buffy.  
  
DAWN  
You were dead Buffy.   
I thought you would  
Never come back.  
After what happened with mom…  
  
The camera pulls out as Buffy appears on screen dressed in the clothes that Willow conjured up for her. She hugs Dawn again, who clings to her.  
  
BUFFY  
I'm here Dawn.  
I'm not going anywhere.  
  
ANGLE ON: Buffy and Dawn sitting on the couch facing each other, smiling. Dawn with tears still rolling down her cheeks.   
  
BUFFY  
C'mon.  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - night  
  
Buffy enters through the door to her training room with Dawn in the clothing Willow got for her. Angel, Xander, Giles, Anya, and Cordelia are sitting at the table, everyone else in standing. Angel quickly gets up and gives his seat to Buffy. Buffy sits down.  
  
BUFFY  
So! Now that this body is fully clothed,  
why don't you finish telling me how you got it.  
  
WILLOW  
Well, like I was saying,  
living essence, dead body, big problems.   
The reason you were told   
that you couldn't be sent back here   
was probably because there   
was no vessel for you here.   
  
The camera pans around the table as everyone listens to Willow in various stages of interest. Giles and Wesley the most, and everyone else somewhat.  
  
WILLOW  
(cont'd)  
When Cordelia told us you were alive,   
I remembered something   
I had read about creating a vessel.   
You see, while you were a living essence,  
with no body, Spike and Angel are bodies   
without living essences.   
I was able to use the energies   
that keep a vampire's body   
from ageing or even rotting,  
to create the body you now have.   
  
ANGLE ON: Spike off to the side. Listening. He lights a cigarette thoughtfully.  
  
WILLOW  
(cont'd)  
After getting that energy,   
I channelled that energy  
Through Dawn to create your  
Body out of hers.  
  
ANYA  
If it was so easy to bring Buffy   
back across the dimensional barriers,  
then why couldn't Glory do it?   
  
TARA  
(almost dreamy)  
Glory had a human form.   
  
Tara looks at Willow guiltily.  
  
TARA  
(cont'd)  
I'm sorry honey, you were explaining.  
  
WILLOW  
No! Sweetie, go ahead, I don't mind.  
  
TARA  
Well, Glory was trapped by her human form.   
The physical can't pass   
from one dimension to another,   
but since no physical aspects   
of Buffy needed to cross, it wasn't a problem.  
  
BUFFY  
(slightly confused)  
OK, so, if this isn't my real body,  
then do I still have slayer strength?  
'Cause I don't feel unslayery,   
I feel pretty strong, especially for ya know,  
being dead for three months.  
  
WESLEY  
The slayer's strength doesn't  
come from her body.   
You are still the slayer;   
it's part of you always.  
  
BUFFY  
Alrighty then, I think maybe I should   
go put out the memo   
that the Slayer's back in town.  
  
WILLOW  
(shocked)  
Buffy, no!  
  
WESLEY  
Are you sure that's wise?   
I mean-- I know that you said you feel fit   
but you were dead not a half an hour ago.  
  
XANDER  
I'm sure this is a first,   
but Wesley's right.   
  
Wesley looks at Xander sharply as he continues to speak. Cordelia looks amused.  
  
XANDER  
(cont'd)  
You shouldn't be slaying yet.   
We've been taking care of it   
for a few months now,  
we can take care of it   
for a few more days.  
  
BUFFY  
Listen, the last time I died   
I was able to defeat the   
Master immediately afterwards.  
I think I can go out   
and dust a few less   
adequate members of the undead.   
And… should Cordelia be spasming like that?  
  
Buffy points to Cordelia who is obviously having a vision. Wesley and Angel run over to her.  
  
ANGEL  
Cordy, what do you see?   
  
CORDELIA   
(holds her head in her hands and speaks)  
Three eyed *thing*...attacking  
a homeless family...back in LA.  
  
ANGEL  
Well then I guess there's nothing we can do, is there?  
  
WESELY  
What do you mean there's nothing we can do?   
Since when do we go by the policy,   
"well a demon is killing some poor innocents,   
oh well there's nothing we can do?"  
  
ANGEL  
It's back in LA. We're in Sunnydale.   
We can't leave Buffy now. And even if we could   
the visions are never in advance enough   
to allow us time for a road trip.  
  
WESLEY  
The Powers know what they're doing.   
I'm sure they have given us   
advanced notice to allow for us to return to LA.   
And god forbid we should not  
. make it in time to save the family   
Cordelia saw in her vision,   
if we don't go back the demon   
will move on to other innocent victims.  
  
BUFFY  
Angel. I'm fine. Really I am.   
You have other responsibilities   
and you should see to them. .  
It's not that I don't want you here,   
I really do, but I certainly don't want  
to stand in between you and your work.  
  
SPIKE  
(Sarcastically)  
Yes we'd all be very distraught to see you go.  
  
ANGEL  
(Determined)  
I won't leave you.   
  
Angel kneels down in front of Buffy. He places his arms around her, uncaring that he has an audience who looks on with interest.  
  
ANGEL  
(softly and full of longing)  
I just got you back.  
  
BUFFY  
That family needs you more than I do.   
They don't have anyone else.  
  
ANGEL  
If I go will you promise me something?   
  
Buffy nods.  
ANGEL  
(cont'd)  
Don't rush back into slaying.   
Take a week or two off to rest,   
maybe do a little training,   
be sure you're really ready.   
  
BUFFY  
(disappointed)  
All right. I guess I really should take it slowly.   
Test myself out on the punching bag   
instead of a vamp. But that means   
the rest of you have to go out and patrol.   
  
There is silence. Everyone looks like they want to stay at the shop with Buffy.  
  
XANDER  
I'll stay here with you Buffy,   
the others can handle it,   
but you shouldn't be alone.  
  
BUFFY  
Thanks Xander.   
(To the rest of the Scoobies)   
We'll meet you at the Bronze a little later.   
Xander can don the puffy suit   
and train with me, this way   
no surprises when I get back  
into the slaying game.  
  
Dawn looks back reluctantly as she was attempting to head out on patrol with the group.  
  
Everyone stands up to leave.   
  
Xander rushes to the back and back again holding the "puffy" suit and grins as he proceeds to put it on with amazing speed.  
  
BUFFY  
(cont'd)  
And Dawn?  
Where do you think you're going?  
  
DAWN  
(weakly, she knows she's been caught)  
Out on patrol?  
  
BUFFY  
(actually not bossy)  
Stay here. Please?  
  
Dawn grumbles a bit but sits down at the table and opens a book. As we do, we see the title "The History of Slayers".  
  
Everyone else gives Buffy a hug and heads out to their respective destinations, the LA gang, back to LA and the Scoobies minus Buffy, Xander, and Dawn out to patrol.  
  
INTERIOR: WAREHOUSE - night  
  
We see a figure, who for right now we'll call SURPRISE, sneaking through the shadows. SURPRISE is wearing black jeans, a long-sleeved black shirt, black gloves, and a black ninja mask   
  
The camera pans across the warehouse following Surprise's schmuck bait-y POV as he scans the area. The warehouse is seemingly deserted and only half full of crates and boxes.  
  
In an empty corner, there is a large, decay filled demon nest. Garbage, stringy white unidentifiable material and blackened crust adorn the nest as well. In it there are three pus-spewing semi-humanoid critters (PSSHC) snoring in its confines.   
  
Surprise reaches behind itself and pulls out a small silver bar. With a few muffled clicks, it folds out into a hatchet. Surprise raises the hatchet over its head, and brings it down, aiming for the head of the smallest of the three: PSSHC #1.  
  
At the last second it snorts in its sleep and throws its arm over its head, trying to find a more comfortable position. Instead of splitting PSSHC #1's head in two, Surprise only manages to cut off PSSHC #1's arm.   
  
PSSHC #1 wakes up roaring, but Surprise swings again, totally missing as the injured PSSHC #1 rolls away, still screeching.   
  
The other two PSSHCs flip to their feet and immediately lock onto Surprise as the intruder. In the pause before they attack, we hear:   
  
SURPRISE  
Oh, crap.  
  
ANGLE ON: PSSHC 2 as it comes tearing after Surprise, and knocks the hatchet out of Surprise's hand.   
  
Surprise delivers a back roundhouse kick, which cuts open PSSHC 2's head right over one of its three beady eyes.   
  
PSSHC 3 grabs Surprise from behind, but Surprise just flips PSSHC 3 over Surprise's shoulder, then Surprise takes a knife from its boot and stabs PSSHC 3 in the forehead.   
  
It screams once and then green stuff comes out of its mouth. This has given PSSHC 2 the chance to recover, though, and it head butts Surprise from behind.   
  
Surprise cries out in pain, but manages to roll.   
  
He comes up with a throwing knife in his hand and lets fly. It lands smack dab in the middle of PSSHC 2's forehead, and this one falls to the ground, twitching and vomiting as well.   
  
Surprise goes over and starts to work the knife out of PSSHC 2's head.  
  
PSSHC 1   
(V.O.)  
You will pay for this!  
  
CUT TO wide angle shot that gets both Surprise and PSSHC 1, while PSSHC 1 is on the balcony, clutching severed arm like a club raised over its head.  
  
PSSHC 1  
You have desecrated   
the sacred sleep of the Mahqua.   
There will be no rest   
for my people until they   
serve you to me for breakfast!  
  
PSSHC 1 runs off through the warehouse offices.   
  
Surprise rolls its eyes at the drama, and finishes wrenching the knife out of PSSHC 2's skull.   
  
When Surprise stands up, it lets out a grunt of pain and grabs for its back. CUT TO close-up of black glove when SURPRISE pulls its hand back, covered in yellow PSSHC blood that's eating through the leather like acid. Which, of course, it is.   
  
Surprise takes off both gloves, and removes the mask, revealing maybe an eighth of a profile view of a handsome youngish man.   
  
CUT TO shot of Surprise from the back, where we see that the PSSHC blood has eaten most of the shirt off its back, and caused big, nasty festering seeping red sores (we also notice some other old scarring).   
  
Surprise limps off towards the opened door of the warehouse.  
  
SURPRISE  
I think I'm going to need some help with this one.   
  
BLACKOUT  
  
End of Act One  
  
ACT TWO  
  
  
EXTERIOR: GRAVEYARD - night   
  
Giles, Spike, Anya, Willow and Tara are all present, so are a bunch of vamps.   
  
The camera pans a small area to reveal Spike, who is holding off two vamps. Giles and Anya are trying to fight off another.   
  
Willow and Tara are with a third vampire. Tara is chanting. The vampire throws a punch at Willow, who just barely ducks it. She drops her stake as she ducks. He tries again only to find he can't move. He looks up at Tara.  
  
VAMPIRE  
(outraged)  
What the hell? Fricking witch!   
What did you do to me?  
  
Willow is on the ground fumbling to pick up the stake she dropped when the vampire swung at her just moments before.   
  
CUT TO:  
  
Spike. Both vampires are charging him; one is directly in front of the other. Spike bends at the waist, grabs the first vampire and flips him over his back. The vampire lands flat on his back behind Spike.   
  
Spike raises his stake and plunges it directly into the second vamps chest. *poof*   
  
Spike turns around to face the first vamp. The vamp is still on the ground. He moans and then starts to get up but Spike hops on him before he has the chance, pinning him to the ground. Spike stakes the vamp then gets up.   
  
He turns around and the camera follows his POV just in time to see the vampire fighting Giles and Anya, grab the ax from Giles' hand and hit Giles hard, sending him flying. He takes the ax and raises it.   
  
SPIKE  
ANYA! LOOK OUT!  
  
It looks like Spike's warning is too late, because the vampire is about to swing it at Anya when all of a sudden he grows a crossbow bolt out of his chest, turns to dust, and the ax drops to the ground.   
  
Giles gets up from where he had been thrown and heads back towards Anya. So does Spike as well as Willow and Tara who have successfully dusted their vamp as well.  
  
TARA  
OK, I'm newer to the whole vampire game   
than the rest of you, but I was still   
fairly certain that vamps   
don't turn to dust unless   
there's some sunlight or  
someone stakes 'em or something,  
but they don't usually just  
poof on their own do they?  
  
MYSTERIOUS VOICE   
(O.S.)  
No they don't.  
  
Everyone turns to face the sound and a figure dressed all in black, wearing a ski mask steps out. It's Surprise, the person we saw fighting the PSSHC's in Act One.  
  
SURPRISE  
Well, a bunch of vampire hunters   
here in Sunnydale.   
I'm guessing that means   
you know the Slayer,  
so let's get going.   
I need her help.  
  
The group looks at him, incredulous.  
  
SPIKE  
(voicing the consensus)  
Are you completely   
out of your bloody mind?   
We're not just gonna   
take some stranger right to Buffy.  
  
ANYA  
Yeah, how do we know   
that you're not some   
crazy evil guy out to kill her?  
  
SURPRISE  
She couldn't very well help me   
if I killed her now could she?   
Anyway, if I wanted to kill Buffy,   
Why did I save your life?   
  
Surprise looks at Anya pointedly. He turns to address Spike  
  
SURPRISE  
(cont'd)  
Secondly I'm not a stranger.   
I know Buffy;   
went to school with her back in LA.   
  
Surprise pulls off his mask and we are confronted with a very familiar face - although not to any of the Scoobies. We know him as PIKE. dun Dun DUN!   
  
SURPRISE/PIKE  
(cont'd)  
After Buffy left,   
I got into the demon hunting game.   
A few days ago I ran into .  
a little problem I couldn't handle myself.   
Decided I need to call in the big leagues.   
Anyhow, I saw you guys and figured,   
obviously incorrectly,   
you could probably tell me where she is.   
  
Pike looks around to see varying degrees of facial expressions ranging from non committal uncertainty (Tara) to outright hostility (Spike).  
  
PIKE  
(cont'd)  
But Sunnydale isn't exactly  
the biggest town on the map.   
I can find her on my own.  
  
The Scoobies all look at each other as he begins to walk away.  
  
WILLOW  
(loud)  
Hey! Why don't you come with us?  
We're going to meet up with her now.  
  
INTERIOR: BUFFY'S TRAINING ROOM  
  
We see Buffy beating away energetically on "puffy" Xander.  
  
XANDER  
Ugh. New body seems   
As good as the old one.  
  
Buffy stands away from Xander, and helps him unmask.  
  
BUFFY  
(disbelievingly)  
Three months?  
  
XANDER  
(seriously)  
Three months.  
  
BUFFY  
I can't believe it.  
(slyly)  
Anya must be happy though.  
When'd you pop the question?  
  
XANDER  
(what???)  
Huh? Oh!   
The night that you -  
  
BUFFY  
Died?   
  
XANDER  
Yeah, that night.  
  
FLASH TO: Buffy in the portal writhing in pain.   
  
Xander pulls Buffy into a spontaneous hug from off screen as she ponders her "death", which she reciprocates just as fiercely.  
  
INTERIOR: WATCHER'S COUNCIL CHAMBERS   
  
CLOSE ON: A pair of trousered legs as they walk down a hallway. The carpet is a rich red. The legs stop at a door.  
  
ANGLE ON: As a hand opens said door. We see the inside of a room. It is decorated in Old Boy's Club style. Lots of leather, lots of mahogany. There are several men in three piece suits seated at a long table.   
  
They look up briefly as the camera pulls out to reveal a youngish looking man (about age 21), also dressed in three piece tweed, take his place at the table.  
  
QUENTIN is at the head of the table, and MR. SECRETARY is at his right.  
  
MR. SECRETARY  
Our next item of business   
is the report by Ms. Livingston  
of the Audit Department   
on the handling of the situation in   
Greenland by Mr. Waldsfellow.   
Would the Sergeant at  
Arms show her in please?  
  
CUT TO shot of the door, and NIGEL (From Checkpoint) moves to open it.  
  
However, it blows open of its own accord and LILLITH comes walking through. She wears a smug expression as she glances around the chamber. Her clothing is the same as in the Teaser.   
  
NIGEL is thrown backwards into a wall and he comes to rest sitting on the floor, dazed. Everyone at the table is on their feet, but confused about what to do.  
  
MR. SECRETARY  
(blustering)  
Who are you and what makes you think   
you have the right to be here?  
  
QUENTIN   
(kind of wild-eyed)  
Shut up you imbecile,   
don't you know who that is?  
(he turns to speak to Lillith)  
Your coming here is a violation  
of our truce.   
.Leave or I will be forced to take steps.  
  
LILLITH  
(mockingly, soothingly, sweetly)  
Quentin, is that any way to greet an old friend?  
I'm just here to ask a favor.  
  
Quentin looks around to see the open shock of the others gathered there at his being "friends" with a vampire.  
  
QUENTIN  
What is it?  
  
LILLITH  
I want to die.  
  
BLACKOUT  
  
End of Act Two  
  
ACT THREE  
  
INTERIOR: WATCHER'S COUNCIL CHAMBERS  
  
This scene follows directly from the previous in Act Two. Quentin and Lillith are still faced off, Nigel is still in the corner after his invisible knockdown and is looking on with contempt at Lillith.  
  
QUENTIN  
We can arrange that right now.  
  
NIGEL is slowly getting up, and he has a stake in his hand. Lillith's back is to him.  
  
LILLITH   
Oh, please, I said I wanted to die, not commit suicide.   
  
She turns, and NIGEL flies into the air, and then lands with a dull 'thud' on the floor.  
  
QUENTIN  
If you kill him, it is   
a breach of our agreement   
and you will be cut down   
where you stand.  
  
LILLITH   
(slightly interested)  
That might be fun,   
but I'm looking for more of a fair fight.   
  
Lillith advances to the foot of the table and puts her hands on the top.  
  
LILLITH  
(cont'd)  
I've lived more centuries   
than you can even imagine,   
and I'm bored with this existence.   
I just want to lay down peacefully in   
The dust, but I will not give   
the honor of placing me there to just anyone.   
It has to be someone worthy,   
someone who is a brave and valiant warrior.  
I've heard about this Slayer you've got now,  
and she's perfect for the job.   
We shall have the age old combat.  
Where is she?  
  
QUENTIN  
She's in prison in California.  
  
LILLITH  
Not THAT one, silly,  
she's not worth killing.   
The other one, Buffy.  
  
QUENTIN  
(stiffly)  
She's dead.  
  
LILLITH throws her head back and laughs.  
  
QUENTIN  
(irritated)  
What, may I ask, is the joke?  
  
LILLITH  
You people! You claim to be   
so knowledgeable in the ways   
of the world, but you wouldn't   
recognize a portent if it bit   
your head off! She never died.  
Just her body did.  
  
ALL  
Gasp and mutter!  
  
MR. SECRETARY   
(leans over and whispers)  
This means the Key Project could--  
  
QUENTIN  
(strained and quiet)  
I know what this means!   
(to Lillith)   
Please, sit, we might   
be able to help each other.  
  
INTERIOR: BRONZE - night.  
Pike, Giles, Spike, Anya, Willow, and Tara walk in, and they stand just inside the door, looking for Buffy, Xander and Dawn. There's a band on stage kicking out some really rockin' grooves.   
  
TARA  
Wow, I've never heard these guys before.  
  
WILLOW  
Me neither. They're good.   
(reads banner over stage)   
Kresnick. Huh. Interesting name.  
  
GILES  
Kresnick? Why does that word sound familiar?  
  
PIKE  
(spots Buffy)  
There she is! Who's that guy with her?  
  
ANYA  
Oh, don't be jealous,   
that's my fiancee Xander.   
See the ring he gave me?   
(shoves it under his nose to be admired).   
He gave it to me after we saved the world again.  
  
PIKE  
Um, very nice.   
Hey, would you guys wait here a second?  
  
Pike sneaks off, obviously going to try and surprise her from behind. The Scoobies all look at each other and then head over.  
  
BUFFY  
(spots gang)  
Hey, how'd the slaying go?   
(Pike's hands drop over her eyes)  
Ok, whoever is doing that has about   
ten seconds before they lose fingers...  
  
PIKE  
Guess who?  
  
Buffy grabs his arm and flips him over onto his back on the little table holding their snacks. It breaks, chips go flying everywhere.   
  
She then proceeds to twist his arm in a very uncomfortable position. Then she realizes who it is, and lets go.  
  
BUFFY  
(her shock widely apparent)  
Oh my God!  
  
PIKE  
(in obvious pain,   
yet sarcastic)  
Good to see you too.  
  
Buffy helps him up, dusts the chips and random guacamole blobs off of him, then sits him down in the seat that Xander has vacated (he's gone to sit next to Anya).  
  
BUFFY  
(hurriedly apologetic)  
I'm sorry! I'm sorry!   
What are you doing here?  
  
PIKE  
(turn on the charm baby!)  
I came to see you.  
  
BUFFY  
(ya huh)  
I'm broke.  
  
PIKE  
No, I need help in the demon department.  
  
Buffy sighs; this is obviously something she's been through before.  
  
BUFFY  
Who'd you piss off this time?  
  
PIKE  
I was hired to get a nest   
of Mahqua out of a warehouse...  
  
GILES  
(interrupting)  
A Sliclind queen???  
  
PIKE  
Yeah, that's what I said, a Mahqua.   
By the way, I never did get your name...  
  
BUFFY  
Oh, geez, sorry, Pike,   
these are my friends...  
  
ANGLE TO: OTHER SIDE OF TABLE where everyone is sitting giving Pike looks ranging from distrust (Tara, Anya, and Willow) to hate (Xander and Giles) to outright wishing random acts of violence upon his body (Spike, duh!)  
  
BUFFY  
Tara, Willow, Anya, Xander,   
and my watcher Giles, and Spike.   
Don't freak out, but he's a vampire.  
  
PIKE  
I know, I saw him work   
out in the graveyard.   
Very impressive moves,  
but I don't understand...  
  
SPIKE  
It's a long story, mate.  
  
PIKE  
Oh, wait, you're _that_ Spike?  
William the Bloody, from England?  
  
SPIKE  
(perks up a bit)  
You've heard of me?  
  
PIKE  
Yeah, your ex, Harmony,   
she's telling everything with ears   
about your chip.  
  
Spike grumbles and calls the waitress over as....  
  
XANDER  
Pike? Isn't that a fish?  
  
BUFFY  
(grinning at Pike)  
That's what I called him too…  
  
Pike and Buffy share a look as they recall their first meeting in a place not unlike this one.  
  
GILES  
Now back to this Mahqua...  
  
PIKE  
Oh, yeah, that.   
  
Pike kind of unconsciously puts his arm over the back of Buffy's chair. She doesn't notice, but you see the Scoobs bristle a bit.  
  
PIKE  
I missed when I was trying to   
decapitate her, you know,   
since that's where Sliclind hearts are,   
just barely got rid of her harem,  
but she escaped.  
  
GILES  
Did you get any of their blood on you?  
  
PIKE  
Yeah, on my back.  
It burned a hole through my favorite shirt.  
  
GILES  
(panicked)  
You daft bastard!   
We've got to get out of here right now!  
  
ALL  
What's wrong?  
  
GILES  
This idiot has been marked  
by the blood of a Sliclind,   
while trying to destroy a Sliclind queen.   
Every single Sliclind on the continent   
will be after him now for   
the attempted murder!  
  
A big bang CRASH! As one of the PSSHC which we now know are Sliclinds comes crashing through the door of the Bronze.   
  
There are two more behind it, armed with swords.  
  
XANDER  
If there's one thing the Hellmouth  
is good for, it's ironic entrances.  
  
BLACKOUT  
  
End of Act Three  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
INTERIOR: THE BRONZE - night  
  
We see the patrons of the Bronze get up and leave. Some are running and screaming, most are just filing out the back door as about seven Sliclinds surround the Scoobies. Most of them are focused on Pike.  
  
Buffy turns to Pike and they nod. They did something like this before.  
  
Pike sets off running through the club, making a great deal of noise and drawing as much attention to himself as his Sliclind train trails out behind him.  
  
Buffy runs behind the last Sliclind and tackles it, as Pike continues to go, making sure the others didn't notice their compatriot being taken down.   
  
Buffy grapples with the Sliclind.  
  
BUFFY  
Aim for the head huh?  
  
Buffy fumbles with one hand on a table top searching, while holding down the Sliclind with the other.   
  
She finds a glass bottle on the table and smashes it. She completes the motion by burying the broken ends deep into the third eye of the demon, and giving it a twist.   
  
The demon collapses, dead as a doornail.  
  
Buffy looks up to see that the others had caught on to what she was doing as Pike continued to leap tables and toppled chairs with three Sliclind still on his tail.   
  
The other three and the one she just killed are laying sprawled out across the floor.   
  
Giles and Anya pick off a Sliclind that is slightly more intelligent than its fellows. It is PSSHC #1. As Buffy and Spike finish off their respective Sliclinds, they turn to see everyone surrounding the last.  
  
Buffy hands Pike her broken bottle as Xander and Spike hold the Queen by her arms.  
  
CLOSE ON: Dawn as she comes out of the bathroom. We hear an off screen (O.S.) squelch and Dawn flinches a bit.  
  
We follow Dawn's POV and we see Buffy talking animatedly with -   
  
DAWN  
Pike!  
  
Dawn hurtles towards Pike and throws her arms around shoulders.   
  
PIKE  
Hey pipsqueak!  
  
Dawn backs off, realizing that bits of Pike are covered in goo. She gives him a dirty look.  
  
DAWN  
Don't call me that.   
(smiles)  
I'm taller than Buffy now.  
What are you doing here?  
  
PIKE  
Ran into some trouble.  
Needed your sister's help.  
  
DAWN  
Again?  
  
Buffy smiles indulgently as she watches the exchange.   
  
The camera pulls out to reveal the damage to the club. Everyone else is basically cleaning up. Wiping off goo here and there on themselves, righting chairs.   
  
GILES  
Well, I suppose it's a good  
Thing that there are   
Only fifty Sliclind on this continent.  
  
WILLOW  
Giles! You made it sound  
like there were thousands.  
  
GILES  
Hardly. Tribal sparring  
Kills off many before they   
Even reach puberty.   
This was their queen.  
  
He points out markings that no one else can see.  
  
GILES  
(cont'd)  
See here?  
  
Everyone nods to humour him.  
  
GILES  
They're like bees.  
They can't survive   
Without her.  
  
XANDER  
So no more gooey surprises?  
  
Giles rolls his eyes as they continue to right the area. The entire group continues to watch Pike a bit warily, but don't go over to him and the Summers girls.  
  
BUFFY  
(to Pike)  
There's someplace I need to be.   
Will you come with me?  
  
EXT. GRAVEYARD -- Night  
  
The camera pulls into a large tree and goes around it. We see Buffy and Pike staring at a headstone.   
  
The camera switches to Pike's POV as he stands over Buffy as she kneels in front of the headstone. We see it is her headstone. Buffy places her flowers next to a bunch of fresh red roses and rises.   
  
BUFFY  
It's not as big as I thought it would be.  
  
PIKE  
It's nice though.   
I can't believe you died twice  
And didn't even tell me.  
  
BUFFY  
You never called after I moved here.  
(scrutinizes the headstone)  
I like the epitaph though.   
Do you think they'd get   
mad if I took it home?  
  
PIKE  
Probably. Even though it is yours.  
  
BUFFY  
It would make a nice   
conversation piece though.  
  
PIKE  
Or a good coffee table.  
  
Buffy smiles at him and looks up suddenly, alert. She reaches across Pike to grab the stake out of his thigh pocket. She measures and flings the stake off screen.   
  
The camera follows the flying stake to see a vampire burst into dust.  
  
PIKE  
Not bad for someone who was dead yesterday.  
  
BUFFY  
You were not so bad yourself tonight.   
Of course I'm better. But ya know,  
I have a sacred birth right and all.  
  
They smile at each other and they hug. They pull back slowly and look deep into each other's eyes. They begin to lean in for a kiss as -  
  
We hear a throat being cleared off screen  
  
ANGLE ON: Pike and Buffy both turn in the direction of the throat clearing.  
  
CLOSE ON: Spike standing at the edge of Buffy's gravesite, clutching a bouquet of fresh roses.  
  
SPIKE  
(mocking)  
I'm not interrupting anything am I?  
  
BLACKOUT  
END  



End file.
